


revelations.

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Studay, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Robin meets Regina, he thinks witchcraft is somehow involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revelations.

**Author's Note:**

> written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Witchcraft"

The first time Robin meets Regina, he thinks witchcraft is somehow involved. He knows her reputation, he knows what she had done. He knows a man like him shouldn’t be with a woman like her. And yet...he feels drawn to her like a moth to a flame. 

He feels the same the first time Robin touches her. Its a simple brush of their hands. But it sends shockwaves down his spine and lingers for days.

It’s finally when he kisses her for the first time, he is certain magic isn’t involved. His heart tells him he belongs with her.


End file.
